1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device having a structure with a resin frame arranged between a liquid crystal display panel and a metal frame has been known (JP 2007-323016 A). The metal frame protects the liquid crystal display panel, while the resin frame functions as a cushioning member preventing a direct contact between the liquid crystal display panel and the metal frame.
In the structure disclosed in JP 2007-323016 A, the metal frame has a first base portion facing the liquid crystal display panel and a wall portion rising from a peripheral edge of the first base portion. The liquid crystal display panel is arranged in a region surrounded by the wall portion. A cutout is formed in the wall portion of the metal frame. The resin frame integrally has a portion arranged above the first base portion and a portion arranged above the cutout of the wall portion of the metal frame. The resin frame has a size not exceeding the outline of the metal frame. That is, the outline of the liquid crystal display device is determined by the size of the metal frame.
According to the structure, since the portion of the resin frame, alongside the liquid crystal display panel, is situated above the cutout of the wall portion of the metal frame, the resin frame does not lie between the wall portion and the liquid crystal display panel. Accordingly, since the metal frame and the resin frame do not overlap each other alongside the liquid crystal display panel, the size of the liquid crystal display device can be reduced. Recently, however, a reduction in size of liquid crystal display devices has progressed, which requires further improvement.